Reunion with Fate
by WyteFireLady
Summary: It's been 5 years since Haku and Chihiro have seen each other. And now that Haku has the chance to leave the Bath House, he had taken the chance. But can he live up to the challenges?
1. Chapter the First

Chihiro sighed as she looked across the plain. Nothing but trees and grass as far as the eye could see. Standing up from her position on the porch of the small blue house she walked to the edge of the hill. Looking down along the line of trees she followed the gravel road back to the merging road and back to the forest. She vaguely remembered when her family had first come to the new house and had followed the gravel road into the trees.  
  
Chihiro tried to remember what happened next, but the memory of the incident eluded her mind and skipped to the point when the family had driven back out of the woods. It had been five years since that had happened. She was a stunning young woman of fifteen, practically blooming into the woman others had only glimpsed.  
  
She sighed and looked back at the house, her parents wouldn't be back home for another three hours. She might as well have a look. She walked down the hill slowly, but even with being careful, managed to slip and skid halfway down on her back. She picked herself up at the bottom and smoothed out her shirt, which had ridden halfway up her back.  
  
Chihiro walked along the path for a while, up and down, round and about, until at last she came to a dead end. A large building stood in front of her. There was no entrance, or so there seemed, for the weeds and grass had grown so large, that any entry way would have been blocked from sight. Chihiro looked around until she found the small mount of weeds standing in front of the building.  
  
Looking closer she discerned a stone shape, and with a determination she began ripping the weeds off of the statue. When she had finished, she had uncovered a statue of stone that looked familiar. She stood and stared at the object for a while before turning back to the building. It reminded her of something, but when she couldn't place her finger on it, she walked forward, looking for an entrance.  
  
Hours passed and no entrance was present. She had looked everywhere possible, but no sign of one had been presented to her. She sighed disappointed, and turned back for home. Her parents would be getting home soon, and she needed to be there.  
  
She started back along the trail but stopped a couple yards away and began to turn back. Her mind reminded her of something she had once heard, "Don't look back." She didn't remember who had told her that but she heeded the warning. A soft breeze filtered through the trees, rustling her long brown hair before lifting again. She thought she heard a voice on the wind, but ignored the temptation to listen closer. It was just her imagination anyway.  
  
We will meet again, soon.  
  
(Okay, that's all for the first chapter, I know, I focused on Chihiro too much, but deal with it. Haku-sama WILL return, I can promise you that! ~Love~ WyteFire) 


	2. Chapter the Second

Haku paced in and out of the rooms. He had been here for a while, waiting, watching. He had told Yu-Baba long ago that he would no longer be her disciple, and yet he stayed. He hated himself for that, he should be with Chihiro, in her world.  
  
"A God can not live in the human world, Haku-sama." Yu-Baba had said.  
  
And she was right and Haku knew it. If he went to her world he would die. He no longer had a home there, only memories. If only he could figure out a way to be with her, to see her for only a moment, he would be happy.  
  
"Haku!" Yu-Baba called from another room.  
  
Haku stepped into the room, same as always, "You called?"  
  
Yu-Baba stood from her position at the desk. She walked around to stand in front of Haku, talking to him eye to eye. "Haku, this world is no longer safe for the Gods. The barrier is thin between the worlds and we must leave." She looked him over with one eye. "I am giving you a choice, Haku, you can come with me, or you may return to the human world."  
  
Haku opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted once again.  
  
"Think before you answer. You know you have only a week, seven days, Haku, to create a balance for yourself in that world. If you fail, you will cease to exist."  
  
Haku nodded. "I understand, and I am willing to take that chance."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yu-Baba leaned in closer to him, her eye inches from his face, asking him for his final answer.  
  
"I am ready." Haku announced.  
  
Yu-Baba nodded, "Then you must go, now, before I change my mind."  
  
Haku nodded and turned to leave the room. Yu-Baba stopped him again with her voice, pounding into his ears.  
  
"You must find a home for yourself, create a balance with the world around you, and you must give up your magic." Yu-Baba said to his back, "If you have not done these things before the week's end, you shall die." Yu-Baba let out a cackle, she was finally getting back at Haku for no longer obeying her every wish, and all the better out of his own decision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haku-sama left that night, provisions packed he walked over the bridge towards the unknown. Yu-Baba's words repeated in his head, over and over, proclaiming his doom.  
  
"If you have not done these things before the week's end, you shall die."  
  
(All right, it's all good now. Haku is introduced, Chihiro is introduced, and all there is now is the hard part. the plot! Third chapter up as soon as I find time to write it! ~Love~ WyteFire) 


End file.
